


The Worst Summer Leave

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jack's Cabin, Meridian Aftermath, Pre-Relationship, s05e21 Meridian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a beer alone on a night he hoped he'd never live to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Summer Leave

Jack flicked the aluminum cap into the low remnants of fire, observing the slow curl of sparks where it skidded to a stop; lifted the bottle, drank deep of both alcohol and the echoes of Daniel’s silhouette dematerializing.

_Hey… where are you going?_

_I don’t know._

A half-smile, wonder drawing that familiar course across Daniel’s face… then he was gone, turned to light and pain and a sucking wound in Jack’s chest he was never able to ignore. 

Wet sable, staring up into the milky way, voice and brown bottle raising just above the Minnesotan mid-summer night: “Happy birthday, Danny.”


End file.
